Wolf Pride
by CasperNight1525
Summary: What would happen if the Brawlers ment a couple of werwolves? Adel and Devina show up in town, wher they first meet the brawlers, then again at Marucho's place, where they meet Mira, Barron, Ace, Keith, Gus and...Lync and Hydron?
1. Wolves in town

**Casper: Hello. This is my very first Bakugan fan fiction so please don't hate me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakuna I only own the OC(s)**

Adel turned her head to one side to look at her sister Devina, "Hey Devina, you sure we should be doing this?" she asked. Adel had long black hair with dark blue streaks, her eyes were a deep shade of ocean blue and she wore a strapless dress with knee high boots.

Devina shrugged. Devina had long white hair with black streaks and bright green eyes. She wore a white and black top with a white vest and white and black shorts. She had white boots as well that only came up around her ankles.

Adel put her hands behind her head and sighed, "Then tell me again why we're doing this?" she muttered.

Devina shook her head, "Because, me and you are the oldest of the pack now so it is our responsibility to clean up after fathers stupid messes." She said spiting the last few words out with discus.

Adel sighed, "Yeah, I guess you are right." She smiled, "By the way, in three days it is your 19th birthday right?" Adel smirked.

"Shut up Adel." Devina muttered and shifted into her wolf form. As a wolf Devina was white and black just like her hair and her eyes stayed the same bright green. It was the same for all the werewolf's in their family. Their wolf coat is always the same colour as their human hair and their eyes never change their colour no matter what form they are in.

Adel shrugged and shifted into her wolf form as well. She raised her head and sniffed the air, "Someone is coming." Adel said to her older sister. He two wolf girls hid behind a large bush and watched as a group of kids walked past.

"C'mon guys! We're gonna be late!" Dan yelled.

"Yeah, yeah!" Runo called back to him.

Shun shook his head, "I don't get why he is so worked up?" he muttered looking at his friend.

"Well it has been a while since we saw Mira, Barron, Ace, Keith, Gus and all!" Julie smiled.

"I guess you're right." Runo smiled.

"Well of cores I am!" Julie laughed.

"Pathetic humans." Adel snarled.

Devina nodded slightly in agreement.

"Do you guys feel like we're being watched?" Shun asked quietly, but too late, Adel had heard.

"He knows we are watching, we have to get rid of him now!" Adel snarled walking out of cover.

"Adel wait!" Devina barked, stupidly, because Dan, Runo, Shun and Julie all looked towards where the bark had come from.

Adel emerged from the bushes, snarling and snapping her jaws.

"Ah! What is that?" Julie screamed.

"A wolf? But why in the world would a wolf be here?" Marucho panicked.

Dan yelled jumped at the sight of Adel.

Adel was about to jump at the group of kids when Devina jumped in front of her. Devina barked a warning. Adel stood down and growled at the group of kids.

"Two wolfs?" Marucho said in amazement.

Devina bowed her head then turned back to her sister, she barked again and Adel looked away, sitting down.

"Amazing. This white and black wolf must be like the alpha!" Marucho said adjusting his glasses.

Adel glared at him and snapped her jaws again.

"I think they can understand you!" Dan said.

"Impossible!" Runo placed her hands on her hips, "How could a wolf possibly understand a human?" she asked.

Marucho shrugged.

"They can't." Shun stated.

Devina walked over to the group of kids who jumped and took a step back as she approached, "Please forgive my sister." The words fell out of Devina's wolf mouth.

The battle brawlers all looked stunned, "D-did that wolf just speak?" Dan yelled pointing at Devina.

"It is rude to point!" Devina looked at Dan, "And yes I did. My sister over there can talk to, she just doesn't like people that much so, that is the reason she snapped at you." She took a breath, "Not to mention you were making so much noise both of us were getting headaches." She laughed a little.

"Can all wolves talk?" Julie asked squatting down.

Devina shook her head, she was about to speak when Adel butted in.

"Only werewolf's. "She said looking straight at the group of kids.

"Adel." Devina muttered, "This is the first time you have even actually spoken to humans!" she jumped and waged her tail a little.

Adel looked at the human kids again and shook her head. She shifted back into her human form and stood up, grunting she walked off back the way they were going in the first place, "Devina, it's obvious that we are going to draw to much attention by walking around in our wolf forms." She said, her back to the group of kids.

Devina sighed, "You are right." She said shifting into her human form again, "Goodbye strange human people." Devina laughed as she ran to catch up with Adel, leaving all of the kids, even Shun, open mouthed and speechless.

"Wait!" Marucho called but Adel and Devina just kept walking.

**About an hour later…**

"Do you think we can trust those kids Devina?" Adel asked, sitting on the ground under a bridge with no one in sight.

"I think we can trust them, but if I am wrong, feel free to kill them to keep their mouths shut." Devina said standing and looking up as the heavy rain fell down.

**At Marucho's place…**

"Hey guys!" Dan said happily as Ace, Barron, Keith, Gus, Mira and Alice walked into the room.

"Master Dan!" Barron yelled running over to give him a hug.

"Ok Barron, that's enough." He said trying to break free.

"You guys will never guess what happened today!" Julie said running over to give Ace a hug now, "We saw two werewolves!" she said.

"What?" Mira said confused.

Marucho told them what had happened.

"Ah! No way!" Barron yelled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought until the wolves changed into human's right in front of us." Shun said, his arms crossed across his chest, "That one wolf, Adel, caught my attention." Shun muttered, "She was very, I guess the right word would be, she is a lot like Keith when he was still the leader of the Vexoses." He smiled a little.

Gus and Keith both raised an eye brow.

"Yeah she was kind of rude don't you think?" Julie said.

Runo nodded, "That other wolf, Devina, seemed like she was like the alpha female or something?" Runo said looking at Dan who wasn't really paying attention now.

**Back at the bridge…**

Adel had managed to fall asleep now, but Devina couldn't, she was too busy thinking about the humans they had met, _such odd things humans._ She thought. Devina shook her head and looked back up at the raining sky. She walked out and let the rain cool her face.

Adel was dreaming of when they were little, when their mother was still alive and their father never abused them.

Devina smiled at Adel yelling in her sleep at their other sister, Noelle and Alera.

Devina sighed, soon she would be nineteen and she would have to take on full responsibility of being alpha female, without an alpha male. Ever since she was little, Devina had always devoted her life to love, not the arraigned marriages her father tried to pressure her into all the time.

**Back at Marucho's…**

Everyone was asleep, everyone but Shun who was trying to meditate a little. Soon he gave into his tiredness and fell into a deep slumber as well.

**The next day, Adel and Devina…**

Adel stretched and saw Devina sitting against the wall, she was awake, but her mind seemed distant.

"Devina?" Adel muttered.

Devina seemed to be snapped back into reality, "Yeah what?" she asked.

Adel shook her head, "C'mon, we got to get going." She laughed.

"Right!" Devina smiled jumping up.

The two girl walked out into the open again, the sun's light shining down on their faces. Adel squinted and laughed at Devina who had slapped her face when she went to cover her eyes.

Devina shrugged and they started walking.

**At Marucho's place…**

"Come on!" Dan yelled as Ace laughed.

"I win again!" he smiled.

"I can't believe I lost again!" Dan sulked.

"Dan, it is just a game." Drago said sitting on Dan's shoulder.

"Dose Dan do this every time?" Gus asked.

"Yes pretty much." Runo sighed.

"That's sad." Barron laughed.

"Yeah it is." Julie giggled.

Marucho and Shun were talking about the wolves again, "I really think we should go and find them." Marucho said.

"I agree but where would we look?" Shun asked.

Keith and Mira walked over, "You two talking about wolves?" Mira asked.

Shun and Marucho nodded, "I think it would be great to find them so I can ask how their genetic makeup allows them to change the way they do, it could prove very useful." Marucho shifted his glasses again.

"Maybe, but are you sure they would let you find them?" Keith asked.

"That's what I asked." Shun said.

**Adel and Devina…**

Adel was walking with her hands behind her head and Devina in her hands in her pockets.

Adel's jaw dropped as they came to the biggest house they had ever seen.

"What is that?" Devina almost yelled.

"I have no idea!" Adel said tilting her head.

**Inside Marucho's house…**

"Master Marucho, you should come and see this." Marucho's butler Kato announced.

"What is it Kato?" Marucho asked.

"On the screen." Kato said pushing a button on little remote and causing a large screen to appear on the wall. Kato showed them the image of Adel and Devina standing outside looking at the large house.

"Ah! That's the werewolves!" Dan yelled then falling out of his chair with a loud _thud_.

"They are the werewolves?" Keith muttered.

Shun nodded, "Yeah. From what we can tell the one with the black and white hiar is like the alpha." He said watching the two wolf girls talking.

"We should go greet them!" Barron cheered.

"What? For one thing they are able to turn into wolves and two the other girl with the black and blue hair was so rude to us!" Julie complained.

**Outside Marucho's house…**

Adel shook her head, "I feel like we are being watched or something?" she laughed.

Devina laughed a little. She looked up and her eyes widened, "We are being watched." She muttered pointing at one of the surveillance cameras that she could see.

Adel looked where she was pointing. When she saw the camera, she slapped her face, "Who cares! The people who live here don't know who we are!" she said putting her hands back behind her head.

Devina flared her nostrils, "I recognise that sent." She muttered and jumped when she saw the same group of kids they had seen back in two, plus some other people, running over to them.

Adel snarled as they came closer.

"It's you again!" Runo yelled pointing at the two girls.

"Again it's rude to point and stare." Devina said.

Adel snarled again, making Barron jump back.

"I see what you meant when you said this one was rude." Ace grunted.

Adel growled a lot more like an animal than a human, and that was enough to make all of them take a step back, besides Shun, Keith and Ace. Adel laughed; she shifted to wolf and snapped her jaws at them. Everyone jumped back.

"Adel!" Devina barked at her sister.

Adel hesitated but stood down, but she didn't stop glaring at the three who hadn't taken her warning seriously.

"Again, like I said before, please forgive my sister. She does not get along so well with most humans." Devina sighed, "Anyways, we will be going now." She smiled, "C'mon Adel" she said but Adel remained where she was.

"How can we trust these humans?" Adel snarled at the people in front of her.

"Adel!" Devina shifted forms to and barked at her sister, the same way a true alphas would. It was enough to silence Adel. Devina shifted forms again.

"Please come in!" Marucho ran over to Devina, "I want to ask you some questions." He smiled.

Adel shifted, "Devina, we have been through this before, remember. Humans are no good, all they want is to experiment on us. Or do you not remember what happened to mother!" Adel hissed.

Shun raised one of his eye brows at Adel who gave him a warning look that read, _Keep your mouth shut and do not speak to me._ Shun kept silent.

"Please! I promise we are nothing like those types of people!" Marucho begged, "All I want to know is how your transformations work." He said.

Adel scoffed and turned to face the other way. Adel had her eyes shut, she opened them again as she heard a scream. Everyone looked over to see a little girl had fallen onto the road and a truck was speeding towards her.

"Oh no! That little girl is going to get hit!" Mira yelled.

Everyone's jaw dropped as Adel started racing towards the little girl.

Adel quickly grabbed the girl and jumped into the air, just high enough so that the truck went right under her, she did a back flip and landed on the other side of the road where the girl's mother was standing.

"Thank you so much!" the mother cried hugging her daughter. Adel waved her hand and muttered a "Your welcome" and walked back over to Devina and the stunned group of kids.

"That was amazing!" Julie blurted out smiling at Adel, "I guess you aren't that bad of a person after all." She smiled.

Adel turned her head away and let out a low grunt, "Whatever. I just…didn't want to have to be smelling blood for the next hour!" she said blushing slightly.

"No Adel. Seeing that girl reminded you of when we were kids right?" Devina said in a very matter-of-fact voice, "Why did you save that girl?" Devina demanded.

Adel clenched her fists, making it seem like she was made, when eye's said otherwise. They were sad and just by looking into them the rest of the guys that stood out front of Marucho's house could see how empty she seemed all of a sudden.

"Because I wasn't able to prevent it the first time." Adel said, her voice sounded sad and almost like she was going to cry, "Remember. When I wasn't able to help you." She smiled weakly at Devina.

"Oh." Devina said in a very, very low voice.

"What happened?" Dan asked.

Adel sighed, "Devina, you can tell them inside." She muttered.

Devina jumped, "What? Oh mean you are going to trust them?" she laughed a little when Adel turned her head blushing.

"Whatever!" Adel crossed her arms.

"Perfect!" Marucho grinned.

**End of chapter one!**

**Casper: How is it so far? If you review to tell me I might right the next chapter!**

**Barron: Whaaaaaa! Your not gonna right the next chapter?**

**Casper: Of cores I am they just don't need to know that yet!**

**Shun: See you later.**

**Casper: *Chases Barron with a monkey doll***


	2. Begining of trust

**Casper: I'm back with chapter two!**

**Dan: Its about time!**

**Runo: Be quiet Dan and let her talk!**

**Casper: Thank you Runo!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bakugan only the OCs.**

**Inside Marucho's house…**

Adel looked up and around as they walked through Marucho's huge house.

"Wow!" Devina said spinning slightly.

"Everyone has that reaction the first time." Mira laughed, "I know I did." She smiled.

Devina smiled back and looked up again.

…

When they got to the living room Adel herself had to stop and stare. "Huge!" Adel said without thinking, "It's a hell of a lot bigger that the bridge we were sleeping under last night." She laughed a little.

"What! You were sleeping under a bridge?" Alice asked walking into the room.

Adel jumped a little, "Ok, Just by your sent I know you are at least trustworthy!" Adel said standing upright.

Devina laughed, "First time I have ever heard you say that you would trust a human!" Devina teased Adel who bit on her finger, "Ouch!" Devina said when she got her finger back.

"Ha!" Adel laughed in triumph.

Most of the others laughed, except people like Shun, Keith and Gus who just smiled in amusement.

"I can tell you two are related." Julie giggled.

Devina shrugged, "You should see what Adel dose when she is around our other sisters! Noelle and Adel got into this huge argument once over something and the next thing I knew they were having a mud ball fight…and this was about three weeks ago!" Devina laughed at Adel blushing as she turned her back to everyone.

"You were going to tell them about you and your accident Devina." Adel muttered.

"Oh right." Devina said.

She recalled that day about ten or so years ago. " I was about 8." She said and told the story, "I was playing a game with Adel and Noelle, Alera was still a little girl then. We were playing kick ball and Adel had accidently kicked the ball off into the road. I told her not to run onto the road because she might get hurt so I went instead. I checked to make sure no cars were coming and I went to get it. I remember picking up the ball and waving at my sister. Then a screech and blood."

Adel continued for Devina, "Noelle and I freaked out when that happened. Noelle ran inside to get mom and dad. I ran over to help you. The driver had gotten out of the car and just looked down at us, like we were nothing but useless trash. He and said to me, "Next time make sure to clear the roads you little brats" and he got back into the car and drove around us." She muttered the last part and little, "I felt like nothing, like I should have been the one to get hit."

"Oh my god." Keith said.

Devina looked up at him, "So that is what you sound like!" she laughed.

Everyone else laughed as well.

Keith shrugged.

"Anyway. What did you want to know…uh?" Devina muttered looking at Marucho, "hats your name?" she asked.

"Marucho." He smiled.

"Right!" Devina grinned.

"Well, if you could come with me to my lab I could…" Marucho was cut off by Adel snarling. He realised what he had said, "Oh no I don't mean to do any tests I mean because." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"I trust them." Devina said with an even voice.

"What?" Adel snapped not looking away from Marucho.

"Please Adel. I know we can trust them, my instincts are telling me to trust them" Devina smiled at her sister and she calmed down.

"Um. Devina right? I hope you don't mind if I come to, I have some questions of my own." Keith said to her surprise.

Devina nodded and said, "Go ahead."

"I take it Gus will be going to." Ace snickered a little.

Gus frowned at Ace.

Adel looked at Gus and walked over, pinching his cheeks, "Smile would ya it's creeping me out." She said pushing his mouth upwards to make him smile.

Dan laughed at Gus who swatted away Adel's hands, "Leave me alone." He said.

"Lighten up Gus." Keith said smiling.

"But master Spectra." Gus went to protest.

"What the heck is a Spectra?" Devina blurted out.

"That's what my brother Keith goes by when he brawls." Mira said.

"Oh!" Devina raised her eye brows at Keith.

"Yes and Gus I told you to just call me Keith when I'm not wearing my mask ok." He smiled a little.

"Ok." Gus said shifting on the spot.

"Well, now that that's all settled, can we get going Miss Devina?" Marucho smiled.

"Miss Devina? Why the heck are you calling me a Miss?" Devina laughed a little.

**At the lab…**

Devina sat down in one of those swirly chairs, she spun around and around until she got so dizzy she started to fall off.

Keith managed at catch her and help he back up, "Be careful." He muttered helping her sit down again.

"Sorry! I just never get many chances to sit in those types of chairs and I just can't contain myself!" Devina laughed grabbing her head to stop the room spinning.

"That would be understandable." Marucho said siting down now. Keith sat down as well.

"Now what did you want to know?" Devina asked when she wasn't dizzy any more.

"First off, how do you change to wolf and human?" Marucho asked with a pen in one hand and paper in the other.

"Well, when you first learn to change, usually at the age of five or six, it is pretty painful. But over the weeks you begin to get used to it. Your bones change and your muscles change, but when you reach the age of about 10, the pain disappears all together, but come's back when you are I think at least 297." She smiled.

"297!" Marucho's jaw dropped.

Devina nodded, "Werewolves can live up to the age of 355 usually. The oldest one I have ever met though was only 311" she shrugged.

"Incredible." Keith mouthed.

Marucho quickly jotted down what Devina had said, "Do you know where you get the ability to change in the first place?" Keith asked.

Devina looked at him, "I have no idea. There are many rumours but I know all to be fake. My mother once told me that wolves had been sent to earth from another world, to protect the forests, and when a man would enter the forest without the promotion of the wolves, they would throw him into the lonely shadows of the woods never to come out again. But one day, a man bargained with the wolves to let him and the other people out, and in doing so, they would protect the woods from any other intruders by turning themselves into wolves." She said, "Well, that is what I remember at least." She said.

Devina saw that Marucho had gotten down every word she had said.

**Back in the living room…**

Del sat in the corner, legs crossed as she glared at everyone.

"She is starting to creep me out!" Julie whispered to Runo and Mira.

"Yeah, she is really scary." Runo replied.

"Why does she seem so angry all of a sudden?" Mira asked.

"Maybe because when Marucho said the word 'lab' she got the wrong idea of us, so she doesn't trust us anymore." Ace said from the other side of the table.

Adel shifted to her wolf form, her blue eyes piercing through Ace's back; he turned to look at her and jumped when he saw a wolf glaring at him.

Shun stood against the wall, he looked over at Adel, who shot him another warning look, "You know, if you don't trust us at all then why are you still here?" Shun asked. He walked over to Adel when she barked. Adel snarled at Shun, he knelt down not too far from her and held out his hand, his palm facing her.

Adel's eyes widened a little she took a single step forward and let Shun pat her on the head.

"See, you do trust us." He smiled, getting on his knees to pat her. Adel's fur was soft and silky. She barked happily when Shun scratched her behind the ear.

Adel shifted to human form and jumped up turning away from Sun, totally embarrassed by the way she had just acted.

Shun laughed a little, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-nothing!" Adel snapped when Shun placed his hand on she shoulder.

"You are so embarrassed!" Julie squealed.

Adel hunched her shoulders, like it was cold, when it wasn't. She didn't turn around, but she did say, "I have just never had anyone pat me before." Her voice was almost a whisper but Shun hared her.

"What do you think she said?" Julie whispered to no one in particular.

"Who knows?" Barron shrugged.

Shun moved his hand from Adel's shoulder.

Accidently Adel let out a small whimper, she slapped her mouth straight away.

**Back in the lab…**

"I just have to ask this question, you are in a pack right?" Marucho asked.

"Yeah." Devina nodded, crossing her legs.

"Then you must have alphas?" Keith raised an eye brow.

Devina didn't answer, she just nodded.

"Who are you alphas of your pack then?" Marucho asked.

Devina's eyes were filled with sorrow though she didn't show it on her face or when she spoke, "I am the alpha female. We do not have an alpha male." She said coldly.

"But don't all packs have one?" Keith asked, "I have done a little research into animals here on earth myself." He said.

Devina nodded, "My parents were the alphas before my mother passed on and my father decided to abandon us, I am the eldest, though one is only ever considered to truly be alpha after their 19th birthday. One also MUST have a mate or they to be considered alpha. I always believed in love, not arranged marriages." Devina spat out the words 'arranged marriage'.

"Incredible. How old are you?" Marucho asked.

"I will be 19 in two days." She said sadly, "My father said when I turn 19 he would come to see if I had found a mate, and if not, he would pick one weather I lied it or not." She almost cried then.

"What? How could he do that?" Elfin jumped out of Marucho's pocket and went over to Devina.

Devina looked at Elfin, "A Bakugan?" she muttered.

"Yes. Do you brawl?" Marucho asked curious.

"I used to a little. "Devina smiled at Elfin.

"Really? Then would consider brawling with me?" Keith asked.

Devina's attention shot to Keith who smiled at her, "Ok." She said.

"On one condition." Keith raised his hand, "If I win, you let me help you with this while alpha thing." He smiled.

"How could you help me?" Devina asked.

Keith blushed a little when he said, "If you haven't found a mate by the 19th, I'll pretend for you to trick your father until you do." He said and stood up.

Devina looked up at Keith and smiled, "Deal!" she said shaking his hand, "Oh but first, I might need my Bakugan." She said.

**Back in the lounge room…**

Adel and Shun had finally sat down and Adel told the others about her two young sister Noelle and Alera, "Noelle is a little gothic and Alera can never sit still." She said, "They are both complete opposites and yet they get along so well." She laughed.

"Adel." Devina said as she walked in with Keith and Marucho, "Do you know were my Bakugan are?" she asked.

"What? Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Keith and I are going to brawl." She smiled a little half smile that made her look slightly mysterious.

**End of chapter two...**

**Casper: Thanks for reading!**

**Keith: Please review.**

**Devina: Or I will eat you! XD**


	3. Keith Devina Show down!

**Casper: Here is chapter three!**

**Devina: Now it is my and Keith's turn to speak!**

**Keith: I don't have much to say.**

**Devina: Yeah your right.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan just the OCs.**

**Inside the virtual arena…**

Devina held up the gauntlet and put it on the way Mira and Dan had explained it to her.

Keith did the same and they were about to begin.

"I might be a little rusty!" Devina called.

Keith smiled, he grabbed his mask and put it on, he was now Spectra Phantom, "Ready!" he called.

Devina nodded.

"Gauntlet Power strike!" they both yelled.

"Lady's first! Gate card set!" Devina said, "Bakugan brawl! Stand! Darkus Night!" she said. A female bakugan appeared on the field. She wore a shortish purple skirt, black boots and a darker purple vest top. She had large black and purple wings and she had long black hair that curled at the end and she had black eyes making her look dark and demonic. Night's skin was purple with black swirls and patterns all over.

"Bakugan brawl Bakugan stand" Spectra said and Helios appeared on the field.

"I will crush you." Helios growled t Night.

"I don't think so!" Night yelled pointing one long purple finger at Helios.

"Ability activate! Night tornado!" Devina smiled as a large black tornado appeared as Night raised her arms into the sky. Night power rose from 700gs to 900gs.

"Not enough." Spectra said, "Ability activate! Pyrus Spear!" Helios's power went up by 200gs. His current power level is 1000gs.

Devina bit her bottom lip, "Double ability activate!" she said, "Darcus slash plus black end!" Night's power rose to 1200gs just from those two attacks. Devina laughed to herself as Helios and Night began to fight.

Night managed to hit Helios hard enough that he was lying on his back.

"You are going to pay for that!" Helios snarled at Night.

"Yeah, yeah ya big lug!" Night teased jumping around, she was enjoying herself.

Night lashed out again and again at Helios, her speed was very impressive.

"Not bad Devina." Spectra said as Helios returned to ball for at his feet. Spectra picked Helios up.

"I'm sorry I will win next time." Helios muttered. Spectra's life gage had gone down to 50%

Devina smiled, "You won't win!" she grinned.

"Well, we will just have to see about that now wont we? Gate card set." Spectra threw down his gate card, "Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand." Helios returned to the field.

"This time, I will not lose!" he growled.

…

"I can't believe Devina was able to take out Helios in the first round!" Julie squealed.

"Well, Night and Devin are very new opponent to him." Adel muttered.

"She right." Mira said.

…

"Guess what! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand, Darkus Crash!" a large Darkus dragoniod stood on the field now.

"My sister Night's power is nothing compared to mine!" Crash roared.

"I see you have another Bakugan then." Spectra smirked; he pulled out the box full of mechanical bakugan that join onto Helios, "Helios! Ability activate! Pararidle Fire!"

Helios's power rose from 800gs to 1400gs. Helios roared and attacked Crash.

"Ability activate! Dark thunder!" Devina said, she ran up and jumped onto Crash's back. Crash's power level rose from 900 to 1200, "Damn it's not enough." Devina snarled a little looking at her gauntlet.

Devina was just about to use another ability when Helios's attack reached her and crash. Crash returned to ball form. Devina's life gage managed to go down to only 10%

Devina did a back flip landing back where she was standing before, "Gate card set!" she threw her gate card down, "Bakugan brawl! Stand Crash!" she called and again rash stood.

"Bakugan brawl! Stand Helios." Spectra said, "I won't lose to you Devina." He smiled a little.

"Ability activate! Chaos Light!" Crash' power level rose to 1000. Crash was surrounded by a lard circle of black light.

Crash laughed as he threw the circle of light at Helios.

"Ability activate! Ultimate Striker!" Spectra yelled and raised Helios's power by 1000gs to 1800gs.

"Damn!" Devina yelled.

Helios attacked Crash with all six attributes now.

"Gate card open!" Devina said remembering the gate card she had set, "Pandora's box!" she smiled as Helios's power was lowered to 400gs.

"What?" Spectra and Helios said.

"Tis gate card takes any opponents power down to 400gs no matter how high. And rose Crash's power to 1200gs." She smiled.

"Very good…but not good enough!" Spectra smirked, "Double ability activate! Tsunami Ripple plus Pyrus Spear!" Helios's power rose to 1300gs.

Devina was shocked when Crash returned to ball form at her feet, "I lost?" she muttered falling on her ass.

Spectra removed his mask and walked over, "I win. Now you let me help you.' He smiled and held out his hand.

Devina smiled and took his hand. Everyone else ran over as Keith hulled Devina onto her feet.

"Devina!" Adel called running over and stoping just before crashing into her.

Crash and Night jumped onto Devina's shoulder, "I am sorry Devina" Crash said.

"It's fine." Devina smiled at her bakugan, "Like I said, I haven't brawled in a long time."

"Hey what was the bet you two made anyway?" Adel asked.

Devina blushed slightly and Keith just smiled weakly.

"The bet was that of Keith won Devina would let him help her out with the whole thing with her father." Marucho said.

Adel's eyes widened, 'How the heck is he meant to help you with that?" Adel asked shocked.

"Help with what?" Dan yelled.

Devina sighed and explained how she had to find a mate by her 19th birthday in two days or her father would marry her off to some stranger weather she licked it or not.

"Wow!" was all everyone could say.

"How is Keith meant to help you with that?" Everyone turned around to see Alice walking up with Lync and Hydron.

"When did they get here?" Gus asked.

"Just now." Alice smiled.

It was Lync who had asked the question before, "Hello is anyone going to answer me?" he asked.

"Oh, Keith said he would try and help Devina find a 'mate' by then but if he can't he would 'pretend' until she did.' Marucho said.

"Pretend?" Adel raised an eye brow.

"I think he meant he would pretend to be like Devina's mate until she could actually find one.' Shun said and both Keith and Devina nodded.

Adel's eyes almost popped out of her head when Shun explained it.

'Well, well.' Mira giggled.

Keith turned his head slightly.

'C'mon can we get out of this place?" Adel asked, "It is kind of creeping me out." She said.

"Sure of cores!" Marucho smiled.

**Back in the lounge room…**

Adel was glaring at Lync and Hydron. Shun had told her about them as they were walking back to the lounge room so she didn't trust them yet.

"What's with you?" Lync asked staring at Adel.

Adel barked and Lync jumped a little.

"She's wired!" he said looking at Dan.

"No she is a werewolf like me!" Devina smiled.

Lync jumped away from Devina.

"Oh c'mon Lync. They are obviously lying." Hydron laughed at Lync.

"Then explain that." Devina said pointing at Adel. Hydron and Lync looked where she was pointing.

Adel was shifting form one for to the other over and over again until she settled into her wolf for and snapped her jaws.

Lync screamed and jumped behind Hydron who was scared as well. The two of them stared at Adel who had started stalking around the room, she looked like she was about attack.

"Adel. I think they get it." Devina said at her sister who didn't shift forms, she remained a wolf staring at Hydron and Lync.

Shun smiled and sat down on the couch next to Dan and Ace.

"Hey Shun." Devina said walking over, "I heard my sister let you pat her?" she asked.

Shun nodded.

Devina smirked at her sister, "Adel. I thought you didn't trust the humans?" she smiled.

Adel shifted form again, "Shut up." She growled turning her head.

Keith, Dan and Mira walked into the room, "C'mon." Keith smiled, "We are going to go find you a mate Devina. Remember." Keith said.

Devina nodded and quickly grabbed Adel by the hair dragging her along.

"Let go!" Adel yelled breaking free of her sister grip.

Devina laughed a little.

"I don't get why you HAVE to have a mate Devina?' Julie shrugged her shoulders.

"It's like a law for us. Each pack MUST have both and alpha female and an alpha male." Adel said, "The only bad thing is the alpha male usually has more power that the female." She growled at the thought of having to answer to someone other than her sister.

"That's too bad.' Runo sighed.

"Yeah! And if our father had his way Devina would be of with some jerk who only thought about himself!" Adel scoffed, "Our father is a pathetic little man with no guts or glory." Adel snarled.

"I wouldn't want to get on your bad side Adel." Dan said without thinking. He froze when Adel smiled.

"I am going to take that as a complement." She smiled again and con continued walking.

"You dodged a bullet there Dan" Devina whispered.

Dan let out a 'few' and stood close to Runo.

Adel reached into her pocket and pulled out two bakugan. She smiled and jumped when Shun popped up next to her.

"So you brawl too then" he asked.

Adel nodded, "Yeah why?" she muttered narrowing her eyes at him.

"Maybe later you and I could have a brawl?" he said looking at Adel.

Adel tilted her head to the left, giving her the sweet and cute puppy dog look, "Sure." She smiled.

Shun looked at the two bakugan in her hand, "They look familiar." He muttered.

Adel looked at her bakugan, "Do you guys know them?" she asked her bakugan.

One of the bakugan jumped up, "Ah! It's you guys!" said a very familiar voice, "It's me! Rabeeder!" she yelled flying around like a maniac.

"No way! Rabeeder?" Dan stuttered a little.

"And don't forget me!" Called another familiar voice, "It's me! Tricloid!" she giggled.

"You're Bakugan are Tricloid and Rabeeder?" Runo was stunned.

Adel nodded, 'Yup. A friend of mine back home uses Hairadee and Tayghen." She smiled.

"No way!" Dan exclaimed again.

"I have never heard of these bakugan." Lync said looking at Rabeeder forgetting about how scared he was of Adel.

"That's because back when Dragon didn't have the perfect core energy, vestroia was split into its six separate dimensions." Marucho explained.

"Yeah. Bakugan like Rabeeder, Tricloid, Hairadee, Tayghen, Centorrior and Druman were created from two of the dimensions merging with each other." Dan said.

"Rabeeder and Tricloid are from the Hayos and Subterra dimensions joining together." Runo said.

"Oh cool." Barron said running over to see Rabeeder and Tricloid, "That is so cool!" he smiled.

"Well thanks!" Rabeeder said.

"It also mean they can use both of the attributes they were made from to!" Julie added in.

"So I guess it would be like if Barron used a gate card to power up Nemus, it would also power up Rabeeder and Tricloid." Marucho smiled.

"Oh wow." Ace finally said something.

**Later on in town…**

Everyone had split up into groups, Keith, Devina and Gus went one way; Dan, Runo and Lync went another; Adel, Shun and Hydron went another and Marucho, Ace and Barron went another.

**Keith, Devina and Gus…**

Devina lifted her chin and sniffed the air.

"What the?" Gus muttered then remember she was pretty much part wolf.

"I smell food.' She muttered and frowned, "Why the heck am I thinking about food at this time?" Devina slapped herself.

"Maybe you're hungry?' Keith said looking around.

Devina shrugged, "I have for three days without food before, I can manage." She slapped herself again.

"Why are you slapping yourself?" Gus asked.

Devina shrugged again.

"Ok, what the heck are we epaxially looking for again?" Devina bent down to look at Keith and Gus from in-between her legs.

"You are very odd." Gus muttered.

"We are looking for someone to be your… I guess we can just say boyfriend for now otherwise people might look at us like we are nuts." Keith smiled looking behind a tree.

"Ok why would there be a guy behind a tree?" Devina asked.

**Adel, Shun, Hydron…**

Adel glared at Hydron again making him jump.

Shun shook his head, "You need to start trusting people more." He said putting his hand on Adel's shoulder.

Hydron didn't move, he just waited for del to say something.

"Yeah, yeah. This time only though." She said and held out her hand, "Trues?" she asked Hydron.

Hydron hesitated but shook Adel's hand. Her skin was cold as if she were dead. He pulled his hand away and looked at it, "You have really cold skin." He said.

Adel's slightly happy attitude seemed to change to depressed; _I didn't think it would happen this quickly!_ She thought looking away.

"What wrong?" Shun asked.

"N-nothing." Adel said looking around again.

…

**End of chapter three!**

**Casper: I am trying to put some cliff hangers!**

**Shun: What's wrong with Adel?**

**Adel: Yes what is wrong with me?**

**Casper: *Whispers to Adel***

**Adel: AHHHHHHHH!**

**Shun: What?**

**Casper: NOTHING! **

**Rabeeder: Now please review or me and Tricloid will hurt Hydron!**

**Hydron: What did I do?**


	4. Sick

**Casper: I'm back with chapter four! And Now it is time to here from Lync!**

**Lync: What?**

**Casper: Say something *elbows Lync***

**Lync: Go away!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan only my OCs.**

**Dan, Runo and Lync…**

"What are we looking for anyway?" Lync asked again.

"I told you before. We need to find a 'mate' for Devina so her father doesn't end up marrying her off to some jerk." Runo snapped at Lync.

Lync jumped back, "Ok!" he squeaked.

"Ah!" Dan yelled falling out of a tree, "I don't know how we are meant to find Devina a guy this way." He said standing up.

"You're right." Runo sighed.

**Marucho, Ace and Barron…**

"Hey!" Ace called to some guy, "How old are you?" he asked.

"Beat it kid!" the man said rudely and walked off.

"This is never going to work!" Barron complained.

Marucho nodded, "Yeah. Maybe we should check one of those dating websites if this doesn't work." He sighed, "I wonder how the others are doing?" he asked himself.

**Gus, Keith and Devina…**

Devina was getting stressed. She wasn't looking where she was going until she walked into a pole, "Ouch." She said falling backwards anime style.

"Are you ok?" Keith asked helping her up.

"That must have hurt." Gus stated the obvious.

Devina shook her head, "I'm fine." She laughed.

"You sure?" Gus asked, "You are acting a little odd." He muttered.

"I said I'm fine!" Devina snapped and slapped her mouth, _Oh crap! I wonder if Adel is feeling the side effects yet._ She thought to herself.

"What's wrong with you?" Keith asked pulling her arm, "I know something is wrong." He said firmly.

Devina looked away, "It's nice that you guys are helping with this. But there are some things that even you can't do anything about." She said very coldly and shrugged out of Keith's grip.

"Devina." Keith said.

**Shun, Adel and Hydron…**

Adel looked around, she placed her hand on her face, "Ah!" she said.

"What?" Shun asked.

"Nothing!" Adel said clenching her hand and opening it again, "Dam it hurts." She thought out loud.

'What hurts?" Hydron asked.

Shun took Adel's hand, and looked at her, "You feel like you have just been through a blizzard!" she said. Adel's whole body was freezing despite how sunny it was.

Adel started to shake a little, then a lot and fell to the ground, "Damn!" she yelled as everything began to go blurry, "Damn it." She said just before everything went blank.

**Dan, Runo and Lync…**

"Hello." Dan said answering his phone, "What! Ok we'll be right over." He said and hung up, "Adel collapsed." He said and the three of them ran back to Marucho's house.

**Marucho, Ace and Barron…**

Marucho, Ace and Barron had gotten the same news and were already at Marucho's house again.

Hey saw Devina, Keith and Gus running towards them now to.

"What happened to Adel?" Devina growled. It wasn't like Devina to growl at someone.

Barron jumped back; Devina's growl was a lot more vicious than Adel's.

"What's wrong with you?" Keith asked grabbing Devina's arm and shaking her slightly. Devina shook her head and sweat started to break out on her for head. She fell to one knee. Keith grabbed her upper arms to keep her up right, "What's wrong Devina?" he asked again.

"I-I Adel and me, w-we." But she collapsed before she could finish her sentence.

Keith picked Devina up bridal style and carried her inside.

**Inside one of the spear rooms…**

Adel and Devina both lay down on separate beds. Adel was freezing so they had to keep her wrapped up and warm, were as Devina was burning.

"I'll need to run some tests on their blood work to see if I can at least guess what's wrong with them." Marucho said.

"Adel wouldn't like that if she was awake." Dan said, his arms crossed.

"Was Adel acting strange in any way while you guys were looking?" Runo asked.

"She was saying that her hand was hurting, and when I grabbed it was almost like she had just been through a blizzard." Shun said looking into the room at the two unconscious girls.

"And just before we got inside Devina started acting very aggressively." Keith said looking at Marucho who was nodding.

"Ok, I'll go see if there are any illnesses that match those symptoms, but until then this whole place is under quarantine." Marucho declared.

**Back in the lounge room…**

"What?" Everyone complained.

"Quarantine?" Barron whined.

"If this is some sort of virus, then there is a chance that any one of us could have been infected." Gus raised his voice over all the talking.

"He's right you know." Ace muttered, "Any one of us could have been infected."

"Ok first I want to see all of those who came in direct contact with Adel or Devina." Marucho clapped his hands.

"I grabbed Adel's arm." Shun said.

"I shook her hand." Hydron sighed.

"I carried Devina into the house." Keith said.

"Ok you three first." Marucho ushered form them to follow him.

**In the lab…**

"Here are the blood results for the two girls." A man in white said suggesting to the computer screen.

"Thank you." Marucho said and the man left.

Marucho, Keith, Shun and Hydron looked at the screen.

"What is that?" Shun exclaimed pointing at something that looked like it was eating away at the DNA on the blood.

"I don't know I haven't seen anything like it before?" Marucho looked closely at the screen.

"Master Marucho. One of the girls are awake!" a man bust into the room panting.

Marucho, Shun, Keith and Hydron ran over to the room.

**At the spear room…**

Adel struggled to sit up.

Shun was the first one to run over, "You shouldn't be trying to get up." He said supporting Adel's back with one hand.

"Devina. Where?" She looked over, "crap!" she muttered.

"She collapsed just outside the house." Keith explained, "And she got really aggressive too." He said and saw the shock in Adel's face.

"Ha. Side effect I guess." Adel muttered sitting up right.

"What do mean side effect?" Marucho asked.

Adel shook her head, "You idiot! Don't you remember how I said I don't trust people, because all they want to do is run tests on us like rats?" she hissed at little.

"So you are saying…" Hydron muttered, "That this is all because someone had run tests on the two of you?"

Adel sighed, "Yeah. And I bet the same thing is happening to my sisters as well because they went through the same thing." She looked down, "My sisters Noelle and Alera." She muttered.

"Wait you have two other sisters who could be going through the same thing?" Shun asked.

Adel nodded, she didn't look up at him, "Yeah. But they are all the way in England!" she said.

"Well that's not a problem! Kato can go pick them up." Marucho said clapping his hands and shifting his glasses a little.

Adel shot up out of her bed, "I have to go then to." She said firmly.

"But you can hardly stand." Shun suggested to Adel still griping the side of the bed.

"I don't care! They are my sisters and they won't exactly go peacefully with a bunch of strangers!" Adel snapped.

"But the whole house is under quarantine." Keith said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ha! Don't think that you can catch what we got! You would have to have the same or similar ability's as us!" Adel smirked a little.

"What really?" Hydron asked.

Adel nodded, "Let me go get them. They trust me and besides me when I say this, but my sister Noelle is a hell of a lot more aggressive than I am." She laughed at their shocked faces.

"Fine but I'm coming with you." Shun said helping Adel to stand up right. He smiled. Adel didn't show any emotion, she just gave him an empty stare.

**On the plane…**

Adel was sitting down next to Shun, her head was in her hands and her elbows rested on her knees. She felt like she was going to be sick, "God damn it." She muttered.

"You ok?" Shun asked putting his hand on her back.

Adel shook her head, "Dose it look like I'm ok?" she grunted.

"He was just asking you know!" Barron, who had decided to come with them, said in defiance, "Don't snap at Master Shun just because you don't feel good." He said, "Ah why don't you feel good?" he asked suddenly forgetting the whole reason she was in an even worse mood.

Adel looked at Barron through her finders, she rolled her eyes, "Oie!" she sighed letting her head droop back down.

**Back at the house…**

"Is there anything we can do?" Keith asked.

"She looks like her head going to pop soon." Ace said looking at Devina.

Devina had brock out into a cold sweat, her fever had risen, her breathing had become uneven and she kept switching from human to wolf every five minutes.

"I'm not sure. I have never seen this kind of thing before?" Marucho said a little painted.

Keith looked back at Devina, _If she doesn't get better soon, what will happen when her father comes looking for her? _He thought.

"Keith." Mia said snapping Keith's attention back into reality, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

Keith nodded and they walked outside, "What did you need?" he asked.

"It's not what I need it's what you need." She said, "I can tell that just seeing Devina like that, it's making you upset." She muttered.

"I'm fine. Really." Keith said back to Mira.

"No, you're not. You're my brother, I can tell when something is bothering you." She said crossing her arms over her chest, "You can't stand seeing her in pain can you?" she finally asked.

Keith paused to think, there was point in trying to argue with Mira on this, so after a while he finally said, "I guess since I've gotten to know her better she has become another friend, so yes I can't stand seeing her in pain like that." He looked away.

**Back on the plane…**

About an hour and a half had passed when Kato finally announced, "We're here. Welkom to England."

"Thanks!" Adel yelled as went to run off, but because of her condition she just fell face first onto the floor.

Shun quickly went to help her up, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Ouch." She muttered, "That hurt." She rubbed her nose, "I'm fine now." She said standing back up. Adel took about five feet before she had to grab onto Shun's top to stop herself falling over again.

"You really shouldn't have come." Shun said helping Adel regain her balance, "You're gonna fall over one day and hurt yourself really badly." He said, Shun grabbed Adel's arm and put it around his neck to help support her.

"Thanks." She muttered and they walked off the plane.

Barron followed behind them closely, "Adel, what do your sisters look like?" Barron asked running up beside Adel.

Adel looked at him, "Why?" she asked.

"Well if we are going to help you find them don't you think we should know what they look like?" He smiled.

Adel nodded, she spoke as they walked, "Noelle has shoulder length grey-white hair and gold eyes, and in her wolf form her fur is grey-white and her eyes are still golden." She said taking in a deep breath as they passed a gas station, "Man I hate that smell." She coughed as they passed it, "Alera had long dark sandy red hair and light blue eyes like a bright sunny morning. So she is I guess a bit of an odd one, because she is a red wolf with blue eyes." Del smiled to herself. The first real smile she had ever made, or that Shun and Barron had ever seen.

"I guess talking about your sisters makes you happy." Shun smiled.

Adel blushed when she realised she was smiling still, "Uh, yeah." She muttered looked around and sniffing the air.

"I don't get why your sisters would be in England?" Barron asked, "There are no trees or woods to hid in." he scratched his head.

"No but there are plenty of people to his yourself. That's what Noelle says anyway."

"I still don't get it?" Barron shrugged.

Adel stopped, pulling Shun to top and making Barron look at her confused, Adel lifted her head and sniffed the air, "They're close." She whispered.

**Back at the house…**

Dan watched over Marucho's shoulder as he worked and Runo and Julie kept trying to explain the defence between a ham burger and a cheese burger to Lync and Hydron.

Keith passed at the end of Devina's bed, "Wake up." He muttered.

Devina turned wolf again and back again, she was getting worse be the second. Devina let out a small whimper that wasn't human or wolf, she opened her eyes and grunted a little, "Damn." She whispered.

Keith looked at her and ran over, "You're awake!" he almost yelled.

Devina rolled onto her back and looked up at him, "Yeah." She muttered.

"Do you want me to go get Marucho?" he asked.

Devina shook her head, "Just kill me." She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks, "It hurts to much." She muttered.

Keith didn't know what to say. When he finally did find something to say Gus walked into the room and just stared at Devina.

"She is awake and I'm not dreaming this right?" he asked walking over.

"She is." Keith sat down on the bed next to Devina. She tried to sit up but Keith just grabbed her shoulders a little and gave her a little push back down.

Devina's breathing was still uneven and husky and her eyes were blood shot. She fever was so high that no one dared to put their hand on her for head anymore and she whole body tumbled, "I'm gonna die." She stated as a fact not a question, "And there is nothing you can do to stop it." She said turning to face the roof, "I want a quick death." She said more to herself than to Keith or Gus.

**In England…**

Shun, Adel and Barron had walked into an ally way, there was no one in sight, "Are you sure they are here?" Barron asked.

Adel nodded, "Noelle, Alera!" She called. When no one answered Adel shook her head, "I know you're there, I can smell you." She hissed.

The next thing they knew a wolf had jumped out from behind a trash can, it's eyes were light blue and it's fur was dark red.

"Alear." Adel smiled, she let go of Shun ad knelt down, patting her sister's head, "Where is Noelle" she asked.

Alera shook Adel hand away and shifted to her human form. Now, a young girl with dark red hair and light blue eyes sat where the wolf once did, she wore a dark red strapless top with black shorts and long knee high black boot's like Adel, "She's sick." She muttered in a low sweet sounding voice, the complete opposite of Adel.

"I know. So am I and Devina too, we need you and Noelle to come with us." Adel said gently stroking Alera's hair.

Shun and Barron was both surprised at how different Adel sounded when she was being kind to someone else.

Alera looked at Shun and Barron, she smiled at her sister and nodded, "C'mon." she said standing up. But before she could lead the way she ran over to Barron and Shun, "Are you Adel's friends?" she asked.

"Yeah." Barron smiled.

"I guess so." Shun said.

"That's really cool! Adel never had many friends be…" Adel had wrapped her arm around Arian's mouth.

"They don't need to know that." She snapped, no in the way she would snap at Hydron, but in a more friendly way.

"C'mon show us where Noelle is." Adel said letting her sister go.

"Ok but she not looking to good." She said.

When the got to the house where Noelle and Alera had been staying, Adel almost fainted at what she saw.

**End of chapter four…**

**Casper: Ta da!**

**Arian: PLEASE REVOEW!**

**Adel: Or the ninja gets it! *Hold rubbed knife to Shun's thought***

**Shun: Uh?**


	5. Cure

**Casper: Finally here is chapter five!**

**Adel: Where the heck did Shun go?**

**Dan: He said something about meditating!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bakugan only me OCs.**

**Back at the house…  
**Devina was sitting up right now, though there was no one in the room to stop her from straining herself to stand up. She grabbed the side of the bed and fell to one knee, "Damn it." She muttered trying again. She stood u and struggled just to get her legs to stop trebling.

Keith walked back into the room and quickly caught Devina before she hit her head on the table, "I told you not to get up." He said carrying her back to the bed.

"And I said I can do what I want, you're not my mother you now." She said looking away.

"This fever is making you so aggressive and hostile." Kith muttered.

Devina shook her head and looked down, "Yeah, sorry about that." She muttered.

"See that's better." Keith smiled sitting down on the bed next to Devina.

Devina smiled, "I wish I could have gone with Adel." She said.

"Well she was up first and she was in a much better condition than you." Keith placed his hand on her shoulder, "Besides I came in to tell you they found you're sisters and are bringing them back as soon as possible." He smiled, not able to tell her how bad Noelle was.

**Back in England (Flashback)…**

_Adel's eyes began tearing up a little at the sight of Noelle. She was coughing up blood everywhere._

"_She told me to tie her up." Alera said, "Because every time she changes she becomes violent towards me and herself. This was to stop her hurting herself and me." She muttered and looked at how her arms were tied behind her and her feet were tied to the pol. Noelle lay down quivering in a pool of her own blood._

"_Noelle." Alera whispered walking over to her sister, "Adel is here, she's going to help you." She whispered running her fingers through Noelle's short grey-white blood stained hair._

"_Adel." Noelle whispered._

"_Yeah, her sis." Adel knelt down in front of Noelle so that she could see her._

"_You're going to kill me." She said it like an order more than a request._

"_No I'm not. I'm here to help you." She said stroking Noelle's cheek._

**(End flashback)…**

Adel looked at her sister wrapped up in blankets with a bucket in front of her. Alera had her arms around Noelle' shoulders to support her. Adel sat opposite them.

"You sick to?" Noelle managed to asked.

"Yeah." Adel smiled sadly.

"You don't look that sick." Noelle coughed.

"No, I'm not as bad as you but." Adel walked over and grabbed Noelle's burning hand.

"You're so cold." Noelle muttered.

"Yeah. It has different effects on each of us. Devina was burning up, shifting every five minutes, and her whole body was trembling. I froze like an ice block and Alera…why aren't you sick yet?" she said looking at their youngest sister.

"I guess coz I'm the youngest it might take longer to kick in." Alera shrugged.

Adel nodded and walked back over and Sat down next to Shun again, he put his arm around Adel's shoulders when she started to fall sideways.

"You need to rest." Shun said.

"No, I'm fine." Adel tried to stay awake.

Shun pulled her over, "Sleep." He said running his fingers through her long black hair remembering that even if she looked human, she still had a wolf's instincts, and one of those instincts is to protect the pack.

Adel quickly gave in and was sleeping, her head resting on Shun's shoulder.

Alera smiled, "Adel has never had many friend before. They all hated her when they found out what she was." She muttered.

Shun looked at Adel, "I don't care if she is a werewolf. She is still the same to me." He smiled rubbing her bear arm with his thumb.

**Back at the house…**

Devina had fallen out of bed and started twisting in pain, "IT HURTS!" she yelled.

Keith, Marucho, Dan, Runo and Alice all ran in.

"What's happening?" Alice gasped.

Devina hugged herself tighter, "Kill me." She pleaded.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"I think the strain from changing so much might be a cause." Marucho began.

"NO It isn't that!" Devina muttered, "It's the damn virus!" she winced.

"Then what?" Dan asked.

Keith knelt down and picked Devina up, helping her to sit u right against the side of the bed, he looked at her and saw that some of her skin had started to peel away, "I think the virus is eating her?" he exclaimed.

"Now THAT sound pleasant!" Devina gasped for breath.

Keith looked at Marucho and the others who didn't know what to do.

**Back on the plane…**

Adel was still sleeping and Noelle had coughed up more blood, her face was pale to now.

Barron looked green and didn't look at Noelle anymore because the blood made him feel queasy.

Shun had fallen asleep now to, his head resting on Adel's.

Noelle had finally stopped coughing up blood, "They make such a cute couple." She smiled.

Barron looked at Shun and Adel, "Yeah they do!" he smiled a little.

Alera looked down, "Why aren't I sick?" she asked.

"What?" Noelle asked.

"Maybe because I'm the youngest?" Alear muttered.

"Or maybe you are immune?" Nemus said jumping onto Barron's shoulder.

"Hey you might be right Nemus!" Barron smiled.

"They, you could have the cure?" Noelle's eyes widened a little.

Alera smiled, "That means can help you, Adel and Devina get all better!" she smiled and hugged her sister gently, not wanting to hurt her.

"Should we wake them up to tell em?" Alera asked.

"Nah! Leave them like that." Barron laughed.

Adel nuzzled Shun's neck in her sleep, which only made Alera giggle and Noelle started to cough up more blood.

"Oh man!" Barron turned away again.

Nemus looked away too, "Maybe we should get a bigger bucket?" he said.

**Back at the house…**

"There almost back!" Mira said running into the room where Keith was holding onto Devina, like if he let go she might fall to pieces.

"That's good then." Marucho said, he looked at se Mira beaming.

"What the heck are you so happy about?" Ace asked.

Mira grinned a little, "Barron said that Alera might hold he cure. She hasn't gotten sick." She smiled at Devina who was now looking right up, smiling a little.

"That's great!" Dan exclaimed.

Alice nodded, "When will they be here?" she asked.

"In about three more minutes." Mira said.

Devina's body was still trembling and her skin still peeling and her whole being ached in pain but she was smiling.

Keith smiled back at her, he didn't let go, even when Devina managed to fall asleep.

**Back on the plane…**

Adel's eyes fluttered open when Kato's voice rang out in her ears saying, "We have arrived back at Master Marucho's house."

She looked up and saw that Shun was awake, and he hadn't let go of her, "Hi." Adel muttered.

Shun looked at her and blushed a little, letting her sit upright and stretch.

Adel looked over at Noelle and Alera, she went to get up but stopped, "My legs feel numb." She said. He tried to stand up and fell back down into the seat panting.

Shun picked her up bridal style and carried her.

"It's ok, if you just give me a minute them I'll be fine." Adel spoke as if she had just run a five hour marathon.

"No, you can't even talk without running out of breath so I'm going to carry you." Shun said.

Adel sighed, "Fine." She smiled.

**Back in the house…**

"They're here!" Lync yelled running into the room.

"Good!" Marucho ran out of the room with Lync and Dan.

"Hey!" Dan called to them. The stopped when they saw Noelle quivering and trembling, coughing up more and more blood.

"If she loses anymore blood she's gonna die." Alera said looking at Adel who had been placed on a couch.

Adel nodded, she looked at Marucho, "This is Alera and Noelle, Alera is the one who might have the cure." She said.

Alera stood up and let Runo sit next to Noelle to make sure she didn't' fall over.

"Nice to meet you I'm Marucho, can you please come t=with me so I can take a sample of your blood to see what is giving you this immunity?" he asked.

Alera looked at Adel who smiled and nodded.

"Ok" she said looking back at the little boy in front of her. The two quickly went to the lab.

Dan walked over to Shun who was sitting next to Adel, he looked away from Noelle.

"She's got it the worst I think." Adel said.

"Yeah? What made you think that?" Noelle snapped coughing more blood up again.

"I thought you said it was different for everyone?" Dan asked, "Why does she have the anger outbursts like Devina?" he asked del.

"She doesn't." Adel smiled a little shaking, "She is always like that." She laughed.

"Oh." Dan muttered.

Shun hand his arm around Adel to try and keep her warm, "You feel like an ice block." He said looking at Adel who laughed a little.

"It's better than being a toaster…speaking of which how is Devina?" she asked.

"Well, from what I saw, she skin is peeling off, I think someone said it was because 'the virus is eating her alive' or something." He muttered, and stoped when Adel started tearing up.

"Damn." Noelle muttered, "Adel." She said looking up with blood shot eyes and skin paler than snow now, "Devina's 19th birthday is tomorrow remember." She said, "What of father comes and finds us this way? What's going to happen?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Adel's head dropped down, "He might still try to marry her off to some ass who only cares about himself, or some other ass who does exactly what father tells him to." She muttered supporting her chin on her clenched fists.

Shun squeezed del shoulder, "Remember what Keith and Devina agreed to." He said.

"Oh yeah." Adel muttered.

"What? What agreement?" Noelle asked.

"Keith and Devina made a deal, that if Keith beat her in a brawl, she would let him help her find a 'mate' by her 19th, but if she didn't find one, he would 'pretend' until she did." He explained.

Noelle raised an eye brown at Adel, "And you didn't try and kill the guy?" she asked, still shaking like she was in the middle on a snowy wasteland.

**In the lab…**

"OK I think we got it!" Marucho smiled at Alera who was too busy staring at Hydron.

"Quite staring!" Hydron demanded over and over.

"Why? You seem, interesting to me." She giggled a little.

Hydron blushed a bot and just stared back at her, his face went redder when she would smile at him, "Stop that!" he said.

"Stop what?" she asked.

"Smiling!" he blurted out.

"What's wrong with smiling?' Alera asked.

"N-nothing but you are just creeping me out." Hydron snapped.

Alera shook her head and looked at Marucho, "Is he always like this?" she asked.

"Pretty much." Marucho smiled, "C'mon, we have to give the cure to your sisters." He said and ran out of the room.

Alera looked at Hydron, "You coming?" she asked.

Hydron nodded and they ran out of the room.

**Back in the lounge room…**

Marucho, Alera and Hydron ran into the room, "Here." Marucho said walking over to Noelle.

Alera walked over to pull Noelle's arm out from under all the blankets, she almost jumped when she saw that Noelle's arm was covered in little red holes, "Um?" Alera muttered.

Marucho swallowed, "I hope this works." He said and injected Noelle.

Alera let go of Noelle's arm and it fell to her side.

Noelle stared at the floor, her eyes unblinking and hollow. Her breath was husky and dry and she looked like she was going to faint, but, instead, she lifted her head up more, reached up and rubbed her eyes.

Noelle looked at Alera and Marucho, then at Adel and Shun and Dan, then at Runo and all around the room again, "think it worked." She said, her voice a lot more steady than it was before.

Alera beamed, "YES!" she jumped, "Oh yeah you, blondy!" she said pointing at Hydron, "What's your name?" she asked.

"Hydron." He muttered.

"Ok, Hydron! I am Alera!" she smiled and grabbed his hands; she started spinning around the room dragging Hydron with her.

"This is her happy dance." Noelle shook her head, "I am just glade it's him and not us this time" she smiled a little.

**Back in the spear room…**

Gus sat on the bed opposite and watched Devina and Keith. Devina had started shaking again and her face had broken out into little red dots where skin was peeling off more.

Keith tightened his grip around her a little, as if holding onto her was the only thing keeping her from shattering into a million little pieces.

Alera ran into the room, "Devina!" she said and squatted down.

"Who are you?" Gus asked.

"I'm her sister Alera." She said and grabbed Devina's arm, she pulled out the needle Marucho had given her to inject Devina with.

"What's that?" Keith asked.

"The cure." Alera smiled and injected Devina, "Just wait a while and she'll wake up feeling much better." She smiled and sat next to Gus, she crossed her legs and watched.

About three minutes later Devina's eyes opened wide, she sat upright without any trouble and looked at Keith and Gus and Alera, "Hi." She said.

"See!" Alera beamed and sat down on the floor.

"What the?' Devina clenched and unclenched her hands.

"I injected you with the cure little Mr Marucho made from my blood." She grinned.

Devina smiled and hugged her sister, "Thank you." She said., "Ok, now someone help me stand, Noelle is here I'm betting and I haven't seen her in god knows how long." She said.

Keith grabbed Devina's right arm and Alera grabbed her left and helped her up.

Keith supported Devina by putting her arm around his neck and putting his arm around her waist.

Gus and Alera followed Keith and Devina out of the room. Alera giggled and Gus rolled his eyes at all three of them.

**Back in the lounge room…**

Noelle had stopped coughing up blood and the colour was returning to her face.

Keith, Devina, Gus and Alera all walked into the room. Keith was still supporting Devina but she was managing to walk a lot better now.

Adel had gotten the cure as well was back to her old self, "Shut up!" she growled at Lync, "Don't make me eat you!" she snarled and shifted forms and started snapping her jaws.

"Go Adel!" Noelle laughed evilly.

"Those two!" Devina slapped her face.

Alera shook her head and started staring at Hydron again.

"Would you cut that out?" Hydron said pointing at Alera, "Why do you keep staring at me? Its creepy." He said.

"Maybe she likes you moron!" Noelle snapped at Hydron.

"What? I didn't here you!" Alera yelled because she didn't hear her.

Noelle laughed so hard at Alera she fell off the couch. Adel had shifted forms and was in hysterics and Devina was giggling.

Shun smiled, Gus shook his head while everyone else, even Ace, started laughing at the look of stupidity on Alera's face.

Alera frowned and looked at Hydron again, "What the heck are they so happy about?" she asked pouting.

Hydron looked at Alera and blushed, _She does look cute when she's pouting like that. _He smiled to himself, which only made his face turn red.

Alera turned on her heel and walked over to Hydron, "HI!" she said so loudly he jumped jack and nearly fell over. Alera grabbed onto his top and helped Hydron regain his balance, "Be careful!" she laughed.

You're the one who scared the heck out of me!" he blushed.

**End of chapter five!...**

**Casper: Ooooh! Alera and Hydron sitting in a tree!**

**Hydron: SHUT UP YOU!**

**Alera: YEAH!**

**Noelle: Please review and Keith will give you a kiss!**

**Keith: Hu? I didn't agree to that!**


	6. First kiss

**Casper: It's been a while but I finally got the next chapter done! Thank you for waiting so long! I haven't updated because I need more ideas! So this might be the last chapter?...depends on how I feel towards the end…**

**Alera: YAY! NEW CHAPIE!...WAIT! This might be the?...OH NO!**

**Adel: Would you keep it down!**

**Casper: *Growls* Anyway! Dan please do the disclaimer!**

**Dan: Casper does no own Bakugan only her OCs!**

Alera laughed at Hydron's face going bright red, but she went red herself when she realised that everyone was laughing at her, "Stop laughing!" she yelled.

"But it's funny!" Adel gasped in-between shifts.

Devina shook her head and looked up at Keith and smiled a little. Keith smiled back. Mira looked at her brother and Devina, and nudged Dan. Dan looked over, and an idea sparked in his mind.

Noelle gasped as she struggled to sit up right. She sat back on the couch and looked at Hydron and Alera who now refused to look at each other, "What? Did the cute little couple have a fight?" Noelle burst out laughing again.

"Would you shut UP!" Alera yelled making Hydron jump and look at her.

Alera looked at Hydron, "What are you looking at?" she spat.

"Oh no! Did I forget to mention that Alera get MAJOR mood swings?" Adel muttered.

"Yeah you did!" Gus muttered to her.

Alera growled and turned on her heel and faced the wall. She was acting like a little kid who didn't get to eat all the candy on Halloween. Alera could be very cheerful and giggly one minute, but the next she could turn pure evil!

Devina walked over to her sister and smacked her on the back, "Calm down runt." She smiled.

"Runt?" Barron looked at Adel and Noelle, "Why is she a runt?"

"Because Alera is the youngest, so, she is the runt of the litter. We call her runt." Noelle explained.

"Stop calling me a runt!" Alera pouted.

Hydron stared at Alera thinking, _What is it with her?_ But he was quickly dragged back to reality when Alera pulled his cheeks.

"Earth to Hydron! You there?" she said in a loud even tone.

"Ouch! Cut it out!" Hydron pulled Alera's hands away.

Devina elbowed Keith in the arm, "Can I talk to you in private?" she whispered.

Keith nodded, a curious look in his eyes, "Excuse us." Keith said standing up with Devina. The two of them walked out of the room, leaving Alera and Hydron to piss each other off even more.

When Devina and Keith had gotten far enough away from the lounge room Keith grabbed Devina's arm, "What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

Devina looked at him, "Yeah. I wanted to say, there is no point in trying to find a mate because how does someone fall in love in only two more days?" she sighed and shook her head.

"But won't your dad then just chose your, uh, 'mate?'" Keith hesitated on the last word.

"I would rather die than let him do that!" Devina growled under her breath. She crossed her arms over her chest and dug her nails into her skin so hard that blood started to drip down her upper arm.

"You're bleeding!" Keith said just seeing the blood. He reached over to grab her arm but Devina turned on her heel, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"N-no!" Devina uttered. She closed her eyes tight to stop the memory that had started playing inside her head.

_Devina was only young at the time and Alera was still a pup. Devina and Adel were hiding in some bushes as they watched their father and mother fighting. They were in there human forms at the time. Devina and Adel's father, a tall man with scruffy brown hair and dull grey eyes, was yelling at their mother, a thin and elegant woman with long white blond hair and bright blue eyes. _

"_Why not?" their father yelled._

"_They are still young and would not understand! And it is their choice, not yours!" their mother screamed at their father with a more dominant tone. _

"_Ha! We didn't have a choice! So why should they?" their father growled._

"_Because, they are the future of this pack, not to mention that they should at least get the chance to know what true love is! Not have it taken away from them by you forcing them into unwanted marriages!" their mother snarled viciously. _

"_It is for the benefit of the pack!" their father growled back at her._

"_No, it would be for y_our _benefit, you don't even think about our daughters do you?" their mother snapped._

_Devina and Adel didn't want to here anymore so they snuck away, but about twenty minutes later after they got back to their pack's camp, they had gotten news that their mother had fallen off the side of a cliff. Noelle and Alera cried and thought it was true, but Adel and Devina, seeing the argument between their parents, new that their father had killed her then throw the body off the cliff. _

"Devina!" Keith was shaking Devina by the shoulder. Devina's eyes shot open, she was staring up at Keith, and the roof.

"What happened?" she asked sitting up.

"You passed out for some reason." Keith explained, "and you were crying, what happened?" he asked.

Devina looked down at her hands, "Nothing." She whispered and stood up.

Keith frowned and grabbed Devina's arm, "People don't faint like that for no reason you know." He said.

Devina glared at him harshly, she didn't like people manhandling her, "I had a flashback ok." She muttered, "To when we found out my mother had died." She said and her head dropped.

**Back in the lounge room…**

Alera was staring at Hydron again, "Would you cut that out. IT IS STILL CHREEPY!" Hydron snapped at Alera.

Alera blinked, "Nah!" she said and continued staring. Alera smiled as Hydron's face grew hotter and hotter.  
"GAH!" Hydron yelled, "YOU ARE SO ANYING!" he yelled.

"NOT AS ANOYING AS YOU ARE!" Alera yelled back.

"OK! If you two are going to keep this up then!..." Noelle started. He got up and grabbed both Alera and Hydron by the ears and pulled them away, "I'll shut up in here!" she said and pushed the two of them into a guest room and locked the door.

"LET US OUT NOELLE!" Alera yelled at her sister.

"Not until you two stop and calm down!" Noelle shouted.

"I AM CALM!" Alera growled.

Noelle shook her head and walked away.

"Damn." Alera snarled.

Hydron crossed his arms and sat on the bed, "This is your fault you know!" he said.

"MY FAULT?" Alera growled. She stomped over and grabbed Hydron by the colour of his shirt, "Listen, you are one who started all of this!" she growled.

Hydron looked up at her, he grabbed Alera's wrists and pulled her hand off, "You were the one who was creeping me out." He said calmly.

Alera closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when she felt Hydron's lips moving against hers.

Alera's eyes hot open, she gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Hydron's neck pulling him closer. Hydron put one arm around Alera's waist and run his finger through her hair.

**Casper: END OF CHPTER!**

**Hydron: Uh?... *Is lost for words***

**Alera: *is looking like tomato***

**Casper: I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I am running out of ideas! Please review and if you can give me some ideas! Thanks!**

**Hydron and Alera: See ya!**


	7. Adel loses control

**Casper: Helllllooooo!**

**Devina: Hey!**

**Ace: Why the heck am I here?**

**Mira: Yeah?**

**Devina: Because I needed witnesses in case Casper tries to kill me…lets just say I pissed her off before…**

**Casper: You be you did!...Anyways! I am again sorry for not updating sooner, but one, my comp stopped working, two, I have had homework, three, I have been away on a holiday and four, I have been watching more animes…**

**Mira: So, Casper does own Bakugan, only her OCs.**

**Devina, Keith…**

Keith followed Devina down the hall, "Talk to me." He said grabbing her shoulder.

Devina glared at him, "Why?" she asked darkly.

"Because, I'm worried that you aren't telling me the whole truth about your father and this whole looking for a mate...or husband thing." He said calmly.

Devina shook her head and just looked down, "I guess I can't fool you then eh?" she muttered, looking up at him with tears perking in her eyes, "I lied…_we_ lied…I was supposed to have a mate by my _16__th_birthday…I have just been running from my father, and pack the whole time, and I feel like I am dragging my sisters down with me." She sighed.

Keith blinked at her in surprise, then smiled, "Then, like I said, if your father finds you, I'll just pretend to be your..uh, mate." He muttered.

Devina nodded and gave him a small and sad smile.

**Lounge room…**

Adel looked at Noelle who had just walked back into the room, "What did you do?" she asked.

Noelle looked at Adel with an expression that read; "DOOM" then replaced it with an expression that read; "I AM SUCH AN EVIL GENEUSS"

"Never mind…I don't think wanna know…" Adel muttered.

"Haha, guess you must be scared to know." Lync teased Adel.

"SHUT UP OR I _WILL_ EAT YOU LITTLE BREAT!" she yelled at Lync.

Lync jumped behind Mira whop just stood there shaking her head. Adel was sitting on the couch on all fours growling and…barking! She was about to shift forms but didn't when shun placed a hand on her head, "Calm down girl." He muttered rubbing her head, "Or I'll scold you." He muttered.

Adel's ears and tail popped out and her tail started wagging quickly as Shun patted her. Noelle burst into laughter and everyone else either did the same or just shook their heads. When Adel came back to her senses, she blushed and growled, Shun yelled when she bit his hand.

"She never jokes when she threatens to eat someone." Noelle pointed out quickly.

Shun pulled his hand free, "What did you do that for?" he muttered glaring at her.

"I told you not to do that! STOP TRETING ME LIKE A DOG!" she yelled. Adel shifted forms again and started barking…until Runo threw a book at her head, making her shift forms to human then fall onto the floor in a daze.

"Thanks Runo!" Noelle said giving her a thumbs up. Runo nodded and crossed her arms, "It is what you deserve!" Noelle said to Adel as she sat up rubbing her head.

"S-ss-shut up!" Adel said standing up, "I'm going to go get some fresh air…to many people." She muttered and went to walk out of the room…but walked into a wall instead. Turning back to look at the others she growled, "Don't even say it!" and she again went to storm out of the room and walked into a wall, "GAH!" she yelled.

Shun sighed and stood up, he walked over and grabbed Adel's arm, "C'mon." he said leading her away from the wall and to the door. He helped her all the way outside where Adel fell into a slumping position on the ground. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

Adel glanced up and saw Shun was still there, "Do you want something?" she snarled at him.

"Not really." Shun muttered leaning against a wall, "I just wanted to know…why did you and your sisters lie about hat age you had to be, to either chose a mate or have your father chose one for you?" he looked at her and smiled a little and her extremely shocked expression.

"How did you guess?" Adel asked jumping up.

"Simple. I watched and listened to the way you and your sisters spoke, and I was able to figure out, that when _you_ lie, Adel, you tend to bite your lip. And when Devina lies, she blinks faster. As for Noelle, she taps her fingers together and Alera, well, she kicks the back of her shoe." He explained.

Shun blinked at Adel, she was crouched in an emo corner muttering, "He figure us out…and quickly to…how?" she looked back, shadows under her eyes, "I am so gonna eat you…" she stood up, brushing herself off, she was about to say something when she smelled a very familiar sent, "No." she muttered.

"What is it?" Shun asked grabbing Adel's arm when she started losing her balance.

Adel looked up and her eyes widened with fear, "It's _you_, you JERK!" she screamed at the man with short black hair and dull grey eyes, who was walking slowly towards her and Shun, along with a woman with light brown hair and brown eyes, a gruff looking man with grey hair and hazel eyes, and another younger man with dark blond hair and grey eyes.

Shun frowned, "That man, is your father, isn't he?" he asked.

Adel nodded and got down on all fours, bearing her fangs, her ears and tail popped out again. She didn't shift forms, but shifted into a creature that looked halfway between human and wolf. Her skin was deathly pale and her hair long black hair swirled around her, her eyes glowed blood red and her fangs grew longer than before. Adel's claws came out, splattering blood as they broke through the skin, and her limbs shook violently, shifting between human and canine grossly, "I'll kill you!" she roared in a very demonic voice, that did not sound like hers.

Adel's voice and the way she looked now made shun shake to very bone, and sent shivers throughout his very being, "A-Adel?" he muttered. But Adel could no longer hear his voice, she was too far gone, engulfed by her own rage and hatred.

**Alera, Hydron…**

Alera pulled back from Hydron and looked up at him, she was about to speak, when a stabbing feeling ran up and pulsed throughout her entire body. She dropped to the ground and gripped her head, "Adel…is losing…control…" she muttered.

Hydron knelt down next to her and grabbed her shoulders, 'What are you taking about?" he asked.

Alera looked up at him, her eyes glowing one moment then fading the next, then glowing again over and over again, "Adel, is really mad." She whispered.

**Devina, Keith…**

Devina dropped to the ground and gripped her side, "Oh god!" she choked on her words.

Keith tried to ask her what was wrong, but she screamed before her could speak, he picked her up and the arms, "Devina span out of it!" he said.

Devina slapped his hands away and screamed, "Adel! Stop!" she said falling to the ground again.

**Back in the lounge room…**

Noelle felt the sensation of her killing instincts running up through her veins, she, like her sisters, fell to the ground and screamed, and like them her eyes began to glow and fade over and over, "Adel!" she said. Noelle couldn't control it like Devina and Alera, she, like Adel, shifted into a beats caught between human and wolf.

**Casper: Dun dun dunnnnnn…..**

**Everyone: WhAT?**

**Casper: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Now you must wait for the next chapter to find out what will happen!**

**Julie: Aw come on! You can tell me right?**

**Casper: Never!...OH! And if you review, I won't shoot Ace. *Points fake gun at Ace***

**Ace: *Thinks gun is real* W-Wait a minute!**

**Drago: Please review.**


	8. Locket's secret

**Casper: Yo~ Here is chapter eight!**

**Adel: Great…**

**Casper: What is that supposed to mean?**

**Adel: Bleh! *sticks tongue out***

**Casper: WHY YOU LITTLE!**

**Shadow Prove: Hahahahaha!**

**Lync: Casper does not own Bakugan, or any of us, just her OCs…Thank god!**

**Lounge room…**

Noelle snarled and leapt up, her claws digging into the wall allowing her to climb up. She turned her head, showing that tears of blood were dripping from her eyes. It seemed as though she had lost all recollection of her human side. She lunged herself at Mira, pinning her to the ground.

"Help!" Mira yelled trying to kick Noelle off of her.

Ace ran up and tackled Noelle to the ground. He quickly jumped up and helped Mira up and they both ran out of the room when Gus and Dan grabbed Noelle by the arms and held her back as everyone got out of the lounge room and went somewhere more safe.

"GAHHHHH!" Noelle's voice, like Adel's, did not sound human. It was more like an echoing roar building up in the deepest part of the soul. She struggled to get free but neither Dan or Gus would let go of her until they at least knew what was happening.

**Devina, Keith…**

Devina shot up and started slamming her face against the wall. Keith grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to hold her back but, being a werewolf alpha, she was much stronger than he was. She scream again as sharp pains ran up throughout her body. She started to shake violently as she to begin to shift.

"Devina!" Keith said spinning her around so that she was facing him, "What is happening?" he yelled.

Devina flung her head backwards and let out a loud and long howling sound of pain. Keith gasped when she gripped his neck, and started to strangle him. Her eyes started glowing blood red and her fangs grew out longer, reaching her bottom lip. She snarled.

Keith tried to pull her hands away but that only made Devina tighten her grip on his neck, "W-why…a-a-are y-you doing t-this?" he managed to say.

Devina growled and beared her fangs, it looked as if she were grinning at the pain she was causing him. She snarled again, and now like Noelle tears of blood began to poor from her eyes.

**Alera, Hydron…**

Hydron tried to asked Alera what was wrong, but his voice sounded muffled and far away to her. Her vision became blurry and she could barely stand now, "It hurts." She muttered, tears trailing down from her eyes, "Adel, I can feel her pain…angry, torment." She whispered, "Why? Why is she feeling so…" she gasped for air.

"Alera!" Hydron yelled shaking her by the shoulders, "Come on! Snap out of it!" he winced when she dug her nails into his arm, breaking the skin and causing little droplets of blood to fall onto the wooden floorboards.

Alera looked up at him, though to her his face was a blur of colours, "She is changing…not just physically…" she muttered and finally collapsed into Hydron. Unlike Noelle and Devina, Alera did not change.

**Shun, Adel…**

Shun baked away a little when Adel barked. The man and three other werewolves came closer, two of them shifting into wolf form and snapping their jaws at Adel.

Adel moved back, "Get lost! Or I'll tear you limb from limb!" she snarled as they drew closer. The two in wolf form pounced at her but she easily brushed them to the side, like they were made only from paper, "Leave!" she growled and charged at the man who had set her off, "Father!" she yelled as she tackled him to the ground. Only now could she see that the man who was her father, was crying. Adel didn't care if he was already dead, she would still tear his head off, "I am going to kill you!" she snapped, her eyes blazing with tears of black blood.

Adel has always been different. She, unlike most, had a more aggressive and out of control nature. She was unstable, in either form she was unstable, and could have cracked at any moment. That moment, was now. She could no longer restrain herself from bitting down into her father's neck, causing blood to flood over the ground. When Adel pulled away she saw that her father had started laughing, she snarled and punched him in the face multiple time, but still he laughed.

"You haven't changed one bit Adel!" her father laughed, coughing up blood as her spoke, "So, you have finally lost your humanity." He muttered.

Adel could no longer here him. She was dying inside, well her human side was. She was being overrun by her desire to kill this man, she couldn't even hear her own sister calling her name.

Noelle ran over, with the help of Gus, "Adel!" she yelled. Noelle was no longer in her half-way state, and was holding something in her hand.

It was a locket, a pure silver locket engraved with ebony coloured writings that were in some unknown language.

Shun looked at Noelle, then at the locket, "What is that?" he asked.

"It's what made me go back to normal." Noelle muttered, "I've always had it…we all have one, but we never really knew what they were for, and the only person who wore there's was Alera." She muttered gesturing to Alera, who was unconscious on Hydron's back, "Adel has one to, but I don't know where it is." She said.

**Devina, Keith…**

Devina snarled as she threw Keith against the wall she was about to kill him when something fell from her pocket, she looked down at the locket that had fallen onto the floor. Like Noelle's it was made from silver, but Devina's had golden writing. She stared at it as it began to glow, "what?" she muttered. Keith managed to jump down and grab the locket he looked at the way Devina seemed to be looking at it, like it was hypnotising her in some way. He held it out, but was surprised when Devina backed away from it. She hissed and turned her head at the sound of footsteps.

Keith looked to see Dan, Ace and Marucho running over, "Put the locket on her!" Dan yelled.

Keith took the chance that Devina was distracted and flung his arms around her neck and quickly out the locket on her. Devina screamed and it looked as though the locket itself was burning her. He watched as she clawed at her neck, it seemed like she couldn't feel or see where the locket was so she couldn't take it off.

Marucho handed something to Ace in a needle, he jumped behind Devina and jabbed her in the side with it.

"It's a sleeping drug that we used on Noelle when Alera told us about the lockets. The drug puts her to sleep, and stops her from feeling most of the pain caused by the lockets when used this way." Marucho explained.

Ace and Dan caught Devina when she fell backwards, and rested her against the wall. Her features that had changed were returning to normal, and the tears of blood that had stained her face, turned to normal ears.

"Now it is just a matter of trying to do the same to Adel." Dan muttered.

**Casper: Chapter eight is done!**

**Adel: But what happens to me?**

**Casper BAKA! You should already know that!...idiot.**

**Adel: Grrrrrrrr**

**Shun: *Hits Adel on the head* Calm down.**

**Casper: If you review I will give you some doggy treats so that Adel will do some tricks for you!**

**Adel: STOP TREATING ME LIKE A DOG!**


	9. The Prides final act!

**Casper: wolf Pride chapter nine!**

**Devina: Well it is about time!**

**Casper: Sorry…I have been caught up with a whole lot of stuff…**

**Lync: Like being forced to go on a holiday when you didn't want to…**

**Casper: YES!...Oh I should tell you I am working on a sequel to Wolf Pride! So this may be the last chapter?**

**Dan: damn.**

**Adel: And Casper is still trying to decide on a name for the sequel.**

**Casper: Yeah…But anyway, let's not keep the readers waiting, Shun if you don't mind! **

**Shun: Casper does not own Bakugan, only her OCs.**

**Shun, Adel, Hydron, Noelle, Alera…**

Shun looked back at Adel who had talked her 'father' and was tearing at his arm…she ripped it right off.

Adel growled, "Bastard!" she yelled as she threw her father's arm to the side. He snarled and shifted into his own wolf form, "I'll kill you." Adel barked and lunged at her father.

"Adel!" Noelle screamed, "Snap out of it!" she yelled.

Shun narrowed his eyes and noticed the glimmer coming from Adel's pocket. He caught sight of an oval shape with black carvings, "I see it!" He pointed at the locket.

Noelle nodded and bolted over, but Devina caught her arm, "You'll get killed if you go." She muttered, "I'm stronger than you and Adel." She muttered, "Besides, it's me that our 'father' came here for in the first place." She growled.

"B-but, Devina…" Noelle muttered falling backwards as her eldest sister ran towards her father and other older sister.

Adel screamed and staggered backwards when her father sunk his teeth into her side, ripping her clothes slightly and causing a large gash in Adel's side, and blood pouring from it. Adel gripped her side and snarled, she took one step forward but stopped when she heard the sound of metal on the ground. She looked down at the locket that ley at her feet. For a moment everything was nothing to Adel and her senses dulled, and because of that distraction her father had seen an opening and bit into Adel's shoulder.

Noelle closed her eyes and looked over at Shun, "Please help her." She muttered as tears started rolling down her eyes.

Shun blinked and looked back at Adel, he didn't know _how _he could help her at this point.

Devina rolled on the ground and picked up the locket she tried to get it around Adel's neck but her father snapped his jaws and bit into her arm, "Get off!" Devina growled kicking him ten feet into the air then kicking him again, sending him flying. She jumped and got the locket around Adel's neck. Adel screamed and started twisting in agony on the ground. Devina looked away, unable to watch her sister in this state. She focused her attention on her father.

He stood up, shifting back into human form. He laughed, "Devina, time to leave sweetie." He laughed again.

"Jerk." Devina muttered. She looked back to see Adel had returned back to normal, and had stopped twisting in pain. But blood still poured from her wounds, "Shun." Devina said and quickly Shun ran over, picked Adel up and jumped back to where the others were. Devina was relieved a little to see that Marucho had brought a first aid kit with him. He looked back at her father, "Father…or should I call you Iva? Leave before I kill you." She growled, using her father's first name.

Iva laughed again, "Why should I listen to a brat like you?" he muttered, "Though, you always did remind me of your mother with that determined look on your face." He muttered pointing at Devina with the hand that hadn't been torn off.

Shun helped Adel to sit up right, "Thanks." She muttered looking up at Shun.

"No problem." Shun smiled. He helped but bandaging the gash in Adel's side and her shoulder. Shun helped Adel to stand up and hooked one arm around her waist to stop her from falling. She was a little woozy from losing so much blood.

Devina stood her ground, he glared at Iva and took a step forwards, she flexed the muscles in her right hand and her nails turned to claws. She bared her fans as she leapt into the air. Devina, being the alpha, was faster than her sisters, and stronger. She quickly slit Iva's side and sent him flying again with a swift kick to the back of the head. He crashed into a wall and was barely able to stand when Devina delivered another blow to his gut, sending him into the air. She jumped up and kicked him again, making him go even higher into the air, then again and again until she flipped and kicked him in the back, making him rocket towards the ground.

Adel blinked in disbelief, "D-Devina? Since when has she been able to fight like that?" she muttered.

Just then Devina landed safely on the ground in front of Iva, she stepped on his head and pushed her wait into her foot. Iva cried out as she threatened to crush his skull into dust.

"Devina?" Keith muttered, staring at the look of agony in her eyes. Clearly, even though he was an evil jerk, it still hurt Devina to kill her own father so heartlessly.

Devina swallowed her wolf pride and kicked Iva in the head again, "Get lost!" she screamed. The others who had come with Iva grabbed him and bolted away.

Devina walked back over to the others, a look of depression on her face. She looked up at Adel, Noelle and Alera who had just woken up from whatever had happened to her. Then she looked at the faces of the brawlers who were willing to help her out, "Thanks." She smiled. All the anger and sorrow that she had been carrying around in her heart for the past years was lifting.

Adel smiled a little to, "I don't think he is gonna come after you anytime soon." She said calmly.

"Yeah." Devina smiled. She turned and looked at Keith, "And I am sorry about trying to hut you before, Keith." She muttered. Devina could clearly remember nearly killing Keith before.

"It's alright. Though I don't quite understand what happened, I know it wasn't on purpose or anything." Keith muttered crossing his arms and smiling.

Devina grinned, she looked around, "Than you all!" she beamed. Devina sighed a little, "And goodbye." She muttered.

"Hu?" Dan said, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Wherever the wind takes me I guess." She smiled. Devina turned and began to walk away.

"Wait up!" Noelle yelled. She ran after Devina, 'I'm coming with you!" she said.

Devina nodded and looked back at Alera and Adel, "Noelle can come, but you two must not." She said firmly, "Adel you still need to heal and it is very clear Alera has no wish to come." She said before either of them could protest.

Alera smiled at Hydron and slipped her hand into his and Adel just remained silent, "Then, not goodbye Devina, just see you later." Alera smiled again and raised her hand to wave as Devina and Noelle walked away.

Everyone else waved too. Adel sighed and rested her head on Shun's shoulder. She wanted to say thank you but before she could she had fainted again. Shun caught her before she could fall and picked her up, "we should take her inside." He muttered.

Marucho nodded, "Yeah, come on!" he said.

**Later that night…**

Adel let out a low sigh. She hopped up and flung her bag over her shoulder. She was about to leave when Shun appeared before her, "Are you leaving without at least saying goodbye?" he asked.

Adel sighed again, "I thought it would be easier." She muttered.

Shun smiled and walked over, he grabbed Adel's hand and placed something into it, "So you don't forget us." He smiled.

Adel looked at the picture he had placed in her hand. It must have been taken when she didn't realise because it was of her and Shun sitting next to each other. Adel couldn't help but smile, "Thanks." She muttered.

Adel looked up and was about to say something else when Shun put his arm around her shoulders, "Remember if you ever need anything, just give the brawlers a ring ok." He smiled and let go of her.

Adel nodded, she couldn't get out the words of gratitude she felt dancing on the tip of her tongue. Instead she just waved as she left. Shun waved back and within the blink of an eye Adel had disappeared into the shadows.

"I can't help but feel like I'm going to see her again." Shun muttered to himself.

"Hey shun, what are you doing out here?" Dan asked running over.

"Oh, hey Dan." Shun said, "I was just, saying goodbye to someone." He muttered.

Dan raised an eye brow, "I don't get what you're talking about but okay. And whoever tis friend is I'm sure you'll see 'em again soon." He smiled.

Shun smiled but kept looking out at the spot Adel had vanished, "Yeah." Shum muttered.

**Casper: The end of Wolf Pride!**

**Adel: That was it?**

**Hydron: I'm fine with it.**

**Dan: And hey, what was that about a sequel to this story?**

**Casper: OH YEAH! I am writing a sequel to Wolf Pride! And I have decided to call it Night Wolf! **

**Shun: Good for you.**

**Drago: Who is that?**

**Ain: Hellooooo.**

**Casper: GO AWAY! You are only supposed to be in Night Wolf! **

**Ain: Party pooper!**

**Ace: Please review!**


End file.
